Pipeline
by Angelofstars
Summary: It's kind of based on Blue Crush but only with my own characters. It's about this girl who dreams of going to Junior Pipeline she is trying to make a few of her friends sign up as well. Srooy this summary sux it is 12:47 am so bare with me R&R PLEASE!


Hey guyz here is a new fic. It is related to Blue Crush but only with my own characters Hope you like it. It is a narrative sort of thing. Well here goes.. Sorry but in this chapter there will be a lot of explaining so bare with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 Aloha Day  
  
"Aloha Maui time to get.." went off my radio wake up. As always I turn it off and roll over to fall back asleep.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," said my twin brother Dakota. Opening my curtains so the sun shined on my face.  
  
"Damnit Dakota 5 more minutes," I said throwing my pillow at him.  
  
  
  
"Thank goodness it's the last day of school," I thought to myself.  
  
"Nope up, up, up,"   
  
  
  
"Ok I'm up now get it out!!!" I yelled.   
  
I turned over to my window to see the amazing view I had of the ocean. All you had to do was walk five feet and you were on the beach and five more feet and you are in the ocean. Anyway I slowly got up put on my swim suit then I stuck on my surfing outfit.   
  
  
  
"Good morning mom," I said gloomily coming down the satirs.  
  
  
  
"I'll take my breakfast to go," I said grabbing a pancake.  
  
"Do you want a ride?" my mom asked.  
  
"No I'm fine but thanks anyway," I said walking out the door.  
  
"Ok bye sweet heart,"  
  
  
  
My parents have been divorced sense I was five (ten years ago). I see my dad Tuesday and Wednesday and every other weekend. My dad got remarried and had a son named Aidan (he is one years old). My mom also got remarried for five years and she had a daughter named Renee. Ok more about me my name is Erin Vaughn I have a twin brother named Dakota, an twelve year old brother named Taylor. I also live in the best place anyone typical teenager would want to live Maui, Hawaii. Sense I grew up on an island I have been surfing sense I was about Renee's age. I also have the coolest group of friends.  
  
I stepped into the fresh Hawaiian air. Normally I would be running to my high school, Jefferson High. I started picking up the pace when...  
  
  
  
"Hey Erin, wait up," said my best guy friend Joe.  
  
"Dude hey Joe what sup?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing really here, but did you check out the surf this morning it ought to be an awesome surf tonight. Are you in or out?" he asked.  
  
"No actually I didn't but I'm in,"  
  
Joe and I have known each other our whole lives we both grew up around surfing. He lives across the street from me. My best friend Lexi lives diagonally from me she has a little brother, same age as mine 12, his name is Tommy. We've known each other sense 1st grade when Joe moved to the mainland, I have lived in Maui my whole life and of course Lexi has too and it never gets old! Happily in 5th grade Joe moved back and we have been inseparable sense and as before.  
  
"Erin where's your brother?"  
  
"Dakota decided to be a bum and ..."   
  
"Hey guys wait up," said Lexi running towards us.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lexi what up my sister?" I asked giving her a high five.  
  
"Just good you?" she said.  
  
"Just peachy here too." I said.   
  
"Sweet, Joe you?" Lexi asked turning to Joe.  
  
"All of the above," he answered.  
  
  
  
"Ok let's get going to school shall we?" Joe asked.  
  
"Are you sure we can't play hooky?" I asked.  
  
"Heck no an education is way more important than surfing?" Lexi said. Joe and I looked at her with a surprised look at her and rolled our eyes looking at each other.  
  
  
  
"I agree with you!" said Joe.   
  
"Joe you are suppose to be on my side!" said Lexi hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Owww," squeaked Joe holding his arm. I chuckled.  
  
We walked into the very busy halls of Jefferson High School.   
  
"Hey you three what sup?" said Roxy.  
  
"Erin where's your brother?" Roxy asked.  
  
  
  
"He wanted a ride to school today he shall be here any minute. What a loser!" I said.  
  
  
  
"Do you all want to go surfing tonight until high tide?" Joe asked.  
  
"Coolio," said Roxy.  
  
  
  
"Sweet action I'm there." Said Lexi.  
  
  
  
"Hey Joe, Erin How are you two?" Reno asked with his pack.   
  
"Good thanks," I said.  
  
  
  
"Yo Erin What up?" asked Alex.  
  
"Nothing really." I said with a big smiling. I've had a crush on Alex sense the 6th grade good thing is that he still doesn't know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo Reno whats happenin?" Joe asked giving him a high five. Reno's real name is Nick nut we call him Reno.   
  
  
  
"Well girls ya wanna go find the rest of them?" I asked looking back at Alex but he was too busy talking to his pack. Lexi has a crush on Bryan Scott and Roxy (if you can't tell) has a crush on my twin brother Dakota.  
  
WE walked in the opposite direction but me, Lexi, and Roxy were staring at our guys.  
  
"Uh... you guys once your tongues are back in your mouth we can talk." Said Jade.   
  
  
  
"Huh?" I said.  
  
"Never mind." Said Jade rolling her eyes.  
  
"Who all can go surfing tonight?" I asked  
  
"Well I'm going," said Sabrina.   
  
"Me too," said Shiva.  
  
"Coolio I'm there," said Jade.  
  
"All of the above." Said Shiva.  
  
"Sorry but Malaia and I are going shopping and to the movies," said Laisha  
  
"Ok suit yourself," I said.  
  
******************************BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG************************************************************* Went off first period bell.  
  
"See y'all later," I said.   
  
My first period was Algebra one in Miss Olson's class with Alex!  
  
"Hey Erin come sit next to me," came Alex's voice as I entered the classroom.  
  
"Ok sounds good," I said. I slowly made my over to the empty desk next to Alex.   
  
"Whats up Erin sweet thang?" said James Arrington.  
  
"James leave me......." I was yelling at James but I was suddenly cut of by Alex slamming his fist on the desk with a ton of anger and standing up.  
  
  
  
"Leave her alone she's never liked you even when you came last year you were always annoying her and like I said before she's never liked you so get the hell over it!!" yelled Alex. The whole class was quiet and staring at Alex and James. When Miss Olson came in and said....  
  
"Well here is the last day off school and I get to pass out the year books.  
  
She finished passing out the year books.  
  
"Erin sign my year book?" Asked Alex.  
  
"Yea if you sign mine!" I said. WE switched year books.  
  
"Let's see Dear Alex nah too formal, Hey Alex you so totally rock do not change H.A.K.A.S love from Erin!" I thought to myself writing it down.  
  
  
  
"Erin does that mean Have A Kick Ass Summer?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yea if your parents wonder what it means say it means have a kick awesome summer!" I said.  
  
  
  
"Aight," he said.  
  
"Are you going surfing tonight?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Yea if you come get me," he said.  
  
  
  
"Okiday," I said.   
  
Thank goodness the rest of the class we just talked and signed year books. Specialty classes bell rang and I was off to French with Laisha, Claidi, Dave, and Reno.  
  
"Hey guys sign my yearbook!" I said handing it to Reno.  
  
"Ok, sign mine," Reno answered.  
  
"You are so awesome and never change Love From Erin," I wrote in Reno's yearbook.  
  
"Bonjour class," said Madam Loiretta.  
  
  
  
"Bonjour," the class repeated. "Desolee mais metainol vousallez examen,"   
  
  
  
"What did she say?" Reno and Dave asked confused.  
  
"She said right now we have a test," Laisha and I said.  
  
"Why in our other classes we just signed yearbooks and talked!" complained Reno.  
  
"Yes I know. Every other French class around the island took a test I'm sorry but it's required. Good thing is you have the whole class period to work on it. Mademoiselle Laetitia will you kindly pass out the tests?" said Madam Loiretta.  
  
"Yea whatever," I said standing up.   
  
I finished passing out tests and sat in my seat when on the intercom Principal Maklaia came on to tell us this.  
  
"Pardon the interruption after lunch we are going to have our Aloha Day to sign yearbooks. While we are signing year books there will be a small dance Thank you for your attention Principal Maklaia," he said hanging up the intercom.  
  
The coolest part (actually the only cool thing) about school is our school is on a cliff looking over the ocean it is the prettiest view EVER! There is a bench like almost right on the edge. I usually go there to think or if I'm worried about someone or something usually around sunset though.  
  
"Au revoir mes amie ava vous et bon journee, turn in your tests on the way out the door," said Madam Loiretta.  
  
"Yes lunch time," Reno said relieved.  
  
  
  
"I'll catch up with you all later," I said waving to Laisha, Reno, Dave, and Claidi.  
  
"All right see ya," said Laisha. Speaking for the other three.  
  
I decided I needed to get out of the busy halls and think at "My Spot". I walked out onto the campus over to the bench.  
  
I was sitting there looking over the ocean and thinking about Junior Pipeline. Alex, Joe, Jade, and I were going to enter. We turned professional when we were twelve years old (three years ago). I won 1st place at the Maui Club scholarship, my friend Jade won 2nd place. On the guys' side Joe won 1st place and Alex won 2nd place. We are all now on the Maui surf team. They only wanted the top 2 in both sexes. Us four are now trying to train Claidi and Josh up so they can hopefully be on the same team as us (they are taking 2 more this year). Which would be awesome!  
  
  
  
"Erin are you ok?" Joe asked interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, I was trying to think of a good training program for Claidi and Josh." I said.  
  
"Maybe tonight we teach them one on one or actually two on two." Joe said.  
  
"Joe that's a great idea!" I said. "But is Josh able to go surfing tonite?"   
  
"I dunno I'll ask him. Sign your year book?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Ok you want me to sign yours?" I asked handing him my yearbook.  
  
"Yea," Joe said.  
  
"Hey Joe, you are so awesome you better stay that way and defenatally DO NOT! Change! Love always Erin," I wrote in his yearbook.  
  
  
  
"Ok here you go," I said.  
  
"Can I have my yearbook? I have to go find more peeps,"   
  
"Ok it's not the best but here," Joe said handing back my yearbook.   
  
"Erin sign your yearbook. Sign mine," said Lexi running to me.  
  
"Hey Lex you are awesome! Don't change! Love Always, Erin," I wrote in her yearbook.  
  
"Thanks see you tonight," said Lexi walking to Joe.   
  
"Erin do you wanna dance with me?" asked Alex.  
  
"Ok," I said smiling and I think I was blushing but I couldn't tell. Alex asked me to dance with him during a slow song I have no clue why though. It must have been the last song. I felt very awkward putting my arms around Alex's kneck. Probably because I've liked him for a long time. My eyes were stuck on his gorgeous blue eyes and he was staring into mine.  
  
The end of the day bell rang.  
  
"Thanks for the dance," I said.  
  
"No thank you," he corrected me. I really quickly waved and ran to my locker because it was now time for SURFING!!!! I just jammed all my stuff into my back pack and try to catch up with Jade, Shiva, Sabrina, and Claidi.  
  
"Hey you guys wait up!" I yelled after those four.  
  
"Hey Erin," said Sabrina.  
  
"Hey aren't you going surfing?" I asked.  
  
"Yes I already told you this morning!" Sabrina said.  
  
"Oh yea sorry I forgot. But guess what you will never know what happened," I said very enthusiastically.  
  
"What?" they all asked.  
  
"Alex asked me to dance with him and it was a slow song and the very last song. It was so romantic we were staring in each other's eyes the whole time!" I said dreamily.  
  
"Awww that's so adorable," said Claidi.  
  
"Oh my god you are obsessed!" said Jade.  
  
"That's so cool," said Sabrina.  
  
  
  
"I think it's so cute. Only if Trav would ask me to dance I would be just like you!" said Shiva.  
  
"Hey ladies wait up!" came Reno's voice with his group Joe, Alex, Trav, Dave, Bryan, Josh, and of course Dakota.  
  
"Hey Shiva what up?" said Trav putting his arm around her.  
  
"Nothing and get your arm off of me!" said Shiva pushing his arm away. Everyone else was laughing, Shiva turned around and rolled her eyes. I looked up at Alex and saw he was staring at me and I just smiled and swung my hair around.   
  
"How many of you are going surfing?" I asked Reno and his group.   
  
"Me and Dakota are going to hit some waves," said Reno. "Sense it's with all you ladies," said Reno.  
  
"Ya know I am," said Alex.  
  
"Same here for Bryan, Trav, Josh, and I," said Dave.  
  
"All right we'll see you then," said Reno turning down his street with his pack.  
  
"Well we are all going to my house," said Shiva.  
  
"Ok I will walk to my house alone, But wait where's Dakota?" I yelled.  
  
  
  
"He went with Reno," said Alex.  
  
  
  
"how come you didn't go with them?" I asked.  
  
"I still need to change so I'm going back to my house," he answered.  
  
"Ah I see," I said.  
  
"Here is my stop, Do you still want me to come get you?" I asked.  
  
"Yea sure," he said.   
  
"See you in 5 minutes," I said.   
  
I walked up the sidewalk to my house and turned around and saw him watching me. I quickly turned around opened my door and ran to the dining room window. I watched him until he disappeared.  
  
"Erin who was that you were walking with?" asked Taylor (who is 12).  
  
"No one," I snapped.  
  
"Erin's got a boyfriend, Erin's got a boyfriend," sang my 5 year old sister Renee.  
  
"Renee shut up!" I yelled.  
  
"Mommy Mommy Erin hurt me," she said.  
  
"Erin can I talk to you?" came my mom's voice form our balcoy.  
  
"Now you've done it Renee," I said stomping up the stairs to my mom's office.  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"Leave your sister alone she's only 5 years old," my mom said not even looking at me. My mom is a Criminal Justice Lawyer, she was a teacher but she said it got to stressful telling Juniors and Seniors to be quiet every five seconds. So she went back to school and got her Justice degree. She has done very successful her last several cases. For the past few weeks she's been working on a very important case.  
  
"Mom is it ok if Dakota and I go surfing tonight until high tide?" I asked.  
  
"Yes but I have to go into work in 30 minutes. Jenina is coming by to watch Renee and Taylor," my mom said.  
  
"Uh... where's David?" I asked.  
  
"He left today for Florida, he will be back in a month," my mom said.  
  
"Ok," I said. David is 10 years older than my mom but he has 3 kids two very HOT sons Austin and Matt (Matt's older) and one daughter Lindsay she has a son Rilley he is the same age as Renee only a few months older. All of his kids are older than me Austin is 4 years older and Matt is 6 years older than me and Lindsay is a good 7 years older than me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well sorry I cut this Chapter off surfing doesn't really start until next chapter so PLEASE review and tell me what you think!!!! PeAcE OuT, Angelofstars. 


End file.
